lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tobias Honn
Tobias Honn is the son of Reginald, and Erika Honn making him a member of and previously was the heir to House Honn before his exile from the house. Tobias Honn has five siblings in the form of Jared, Ursella, Irena, Frella, and Hanzal of which his brother Jared was beloved by everyone but idoliozed his brother Tobias so much that when Tobias was exiled Jared would follow him, Ursella is a Magi of whom after being burned when she was younger has never married and has become a guardian of sorts for her family, Irena is a noble girl who was married off at the earliest possiblity, while Frella is a noble girl of whom is the lady in waiting for Brita Ambrose, while Hanzal is the heir to House Honn and a very respected knight of the lands of Ambron. Tobias Honn would marry Emalline Honn the first love of his life, and together despite being constantly on the run have had quite a happy marriage together. Tobias Honn was born the first child and son of Reginald Honn and during his youth he was quite beloved by all who knew him and this was especially true of his younger brother Jared of whom idiolized him as everything he wanted to be. At the age of fourteen he would begin a relationship of sorts with Emalline of Ambron Hold of whom was a servent for his fathers sworn lord of House Ambrose and as time went by their close relationship turned sexual and when this occured she would become pregnant with his child. Forced to enter the more nefarious parts of the Ambron province in order to find medicine for Emalline who he was continueing to keep a secret he would become involved with Aenor Meltelos a very old Numenorian who ran a crime racket in northern Ambron, and while not forced to give up anything of real substance to Aenor for this medicine it was heavily implied he would pay later. Following the birth of his child his parents would discover the birth and Tobias was shocked when they allowed him to bring the child home and his parents forged the commoner blood of Emalline allowing her to marry and their child to be a pureborn instead of a bastard. Several months following this Tobias would be confronted by Aenor Meltelos of whom told him the truth about the medicine in that his child was now possesed by a demon and that this was a great gift as he begin telling him of the Gospel of Slanaash. As his son Robin would grew up it became clear that he was troubled and watching his family turn against him he would discover to his horror that his wife Emalline had taken to the Gospel of Slanaash and despite his desire to be with his wife in every way he would go to his father to tell him the truth but before he could evidence of the Slanaash worship was discovered and Tobias was blamed leading to Tobias being imprisoned. History Early History Tobias Honn was born the first child and son of Reginald Honn and during his youth he was quite beloved by all who knew him and this was especially true of his younger brother Jared of whom idiolized him as everything he wanted to be. Emalline At the age of fourteen he would begin a relationship of sorts with Emalline of Ambron Hold of whom was a servent for his fathers sworn lord of House Ambrose and as time went by their close relationship turned sexual and when this occured she would become pregnant with his child. Deal with a Demon Forced to enter the more nefarious parts of the Ambron province in order to find medicine for Emalline who he was continueing to keep a secret he would become involved with Aenor Meltelos a very old Numenorian who ran a crime racket in northern Ambron, and while not forced to give up anything of real substance to Aenor for this medicine it was heavily implied he would pay later. Finding a New God Family Members Relationships Emalline Honn See Also : Emalline Honn Jared Honn See Also : Jared Honn Aenor Meltelos See Also : Aenor Meltelos Grovhen of the Voiceless See Also : Grovhen of the Voiceless Tredlid of the Voiceless See Also : Tredlid of the Voiceless Category:People Category:People of Ambron Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Chaos Knight Category:Knight Category:House Honn